Tipsy
Tipsy is a 2004 song by American rapper J-Kwon recorded for his album ''Hood Hop. '' Lyrics Teen drinking, is very bad Yo, I got a fake I.D. though Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yo, two step wit' me, two step wit' me One, here comes the two to the three to the four Everybody drunk out on the dance floor Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more Like she a groupie and I ain't even on tour Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores Bottom of the nineth and a nigga gotta score If not I gotta move on to the next whore Here comes the three to the two, to the one Homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun When it come to pop, we do shit for fun You ain't got one? Nigga you better run Now I'm in the back gettin' head from a hun While she goin' down I'm braggin' on what I done She smokin' my blunt sayin' she ain't havin' fun Bitch give it back now you don't get none Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Two, here comes the three to the four to the five Now I'm lookin' at shorty right in her eyes Couple seconds pass now I'm lookin' at her thighs Why she tellin' me how much she hate her guy Say she got a kid but she got her tubes tied Girl you 21 girl that's alright I'm wonderin' if a shake comin' wit' those fries If so baby, can I get them super-sized? Here comes the four to the three, to the two She stay feelin' on my Johnson, right out the blue Girl you super thick so I'm thinkin' thats cool But instead of one life hat, I need two Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels Expression on her face like she ain't got a clue Then she told me she don't run wit' the crew You know how I do but that's just what I gotta do Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Three, then comes the four to the five, to the six Self explanatory, I ain't gotta say I'm rich Yes single man, I ain't tryin' to get hitched Liquor wasted on me man, son of a bitch Brushed it off now I'm back to gettin' lit Wit' some orange juice man, this some good 'ish Homeboy trippin' cause I'm starin' at his chick Now he on the sideline starin' at my click Here comes the five to the four to the three Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me Club owner said, "Kwon put out those trees" Dude I don't care I'm a P.I.M.P! Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy (Everybody in the club gettin' tipsy) Why it sucks #The silly lyrics. #The "everybody in the club gettin tipsy" hook is grating. #The laughable music video. #J-Kwon's voice is grating. Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:The Hip Hop Dance Experience songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2004